The History of the Nether Realms
by the psionic assassin
Summary: A short history on how the Wizarding World and magic came to be...
1. How the Elements came to be

Disclaimer Thingy: I won't really own the following: harry potter, starcraft, warcraft, Diablo, the davinci code, Sabrina the teen-aged witch and all other stuff I used in this fic which is not mine. Blah blah blah… end of disclaimer thingy…

Psionic Assassin: I'm pretty much a newbie at doing this so please don't be insult my work. If you don't like it, it's not my problem! Constructive criticisms are very much welcome though.

PS: intro of my fic is at my profile…

**Chapter One:**

**How the Elements came to be**

In the beginning time, the great gods and goddesses created the four elements—fire, water, air and earth, of which all magical energies and entities will rise.

But a great struggle came to them for the four can't stand alone. In order for them to create magical energies and entities, they need, not only spiritual faith, but also intelligence and mind power, for the mind is a very essential ingredient in magic. So thus they decided to create another element—a fifth—which they called Psychism.

Psychism is really not intended by the Gods to be exposed to magical energies, mainly for the reason that it is the "commander-in-chief" of all the elements therefore should remain pure, for occultists could sometimes be succumbed to power and use magic to attain it.

But there came a time when the sin of envy blinded the other four, for templars, the name given to psychically gifted beings, are indeed very powerful entities; so thus, the Elemental War took place.

Many were killed, destroyed… obliterated out of existence till the templars had given up all hope…

They have tried various methods to control the four elements again.

With their frustration, they accidentally used unknown forces of magic which led to the creation of Black Magic, Dark Magic and Dark Psychism. The Dark Ones, they were called, also joined the battle but fought for the sake of no one. Their allegiance lies only to themselves to satisfy their hunger for power and magic. But these entities didn't stay long. They disappeared after a few years and were never seen again. No one knows why, but the elementals were just glad they were gone.

But amidst these dark and mysterious moments, fortunately, there arouse another entity from the templars' experiments, which is known as the most powerful templars in the whole universe—Archons. They were the ones responsible for producing the enigmatic energy known as Psionichism, the offspring of psychism and white magic.

Till one day one of them stood up proudly. His name was forbidden by the gods and goddesses to be said, but occultists called _him_ _the Avatar_. _He _was an Archon, the most powerful of them all. _He_ conquered the elements and managed to control them again.

_He_ forged the unfathomable crystals known as the Sapphire of Water, the Ruby of Fire, the Emerald of Earth, the Topaz of Air and the Diamond of Psychsim with _his_ own hands and joined them together in the Xel'Naga Temple.

With a great explosion of psionic energy of combined fire, air, water, earth and psychic energy put together, the century's old war came to a halt with the blink of an eye.

Everyone celebrated. All the elements were peaceful once more.


	2. The War of the Elementals

Disclaimer Thingy: I won't really own the following: harry potter, starcraft, warcraft, Diablo, the davinci code, Sabrina the teen-aged witch and all other stuff I used in this fic which did not come from my head. Blah blah blah… end of disclaimer thingy…

Psionic Assassin: I'm pretty much a newbie at doing this so please don't be cruel. No flames please! If you don't like it, it's not my problem! Constructive criticisms are very much welcome though.

Chapter Two:

The War of the Templars

Years passed by. The scar the Elemental War caused was healed by the elementals themselves.

All worked together. New forms of magic were created. The Nether Realms grew larger. All was living a happy life.

Till one day, a great storm came. Everyone thought that it was the work of a renegade Archon or a very powerful Templar for a simple witch or warlock is not capable of creating such a powerful storm. It was definitely psionic activity.

The Conclave, the name of the Nether World's government, investigated the mysterious phenomenon and found out that it was the work of a former enemy. An enemy they had missed to conquer. An enemy they had allowed to escape, in the thought that this enemy had disappeared forever and would not be a threat to them anymore.

But this storm proved them wrong… they didn't expect to see the Dark Ones walk on this world again…

The Psionic Storm was the sign of the beginning of the War of the Templars or the Eternal War, many rather called it for the war still continues on till the present time. It was a war of Light and Darkness, between the High Templars (full-blood Templars) and the Dark Templars and the other elements were torn between them.

The high templars felt so stupid for not paying attention to the Dark Templars during the Elemental War. They were responsible for their creation and now it's up to them to resolve it. Clearly, the Dark Ones were just waiting for the right time, when all was stable so they could spread chaos again.

At first, when the war started, the high templars were not so alarmed because they had the Avatar by their side.

But one day, something happened that devastated the very foundations of the whole universe. Just as the whole universe needed him the most, the Avatar suddenly disappeared.

Some say he was assassinated by the Dark Templar. Some say he's just under a dormancy period and needed silence. But sages claim that the Gods took him. They didn't know why, though.

The High Templars didn't fret because they still have Archons by their side. But as time passed by, they learned that the Avatar's powers are a hundred times more powerful than all of the High Templars put together.


	3. Radament

Disclaimer Thingy: I won't really own the following: harry potter, starcraft, warcraft, Diablo, the davinci code, Sabrina the teen-aged witch and all other stuff I used in this fic which was not extracted from my head. Blah blah blah… end of disclaimer thingy…

Psionic Assassin: Again… I am a neophyte…. A newbie… a beginner. So please, no flames! Constructive crits are very much accepted. Thank You!

Chapter Three:

Radament

The ruler of the dark ones was called Radament. He and his battalion of dark templar are responsible for a lot of crimes, aside from homicide of course.

One of these is the contravention of the Statute of Secrecy, the most important law of all. Radament warp traveled from the Nether Realms to the Mortal Realms one day and told Mortals that magic really does exist.

Many thought him crazy. But his demonstrations of supernatural tricks really stupefied mortals.

This is the reason why there are mortal witches and warlocks. Why some humans believe in ghosts, fortune telling, love potions and the like.

Occultists were really confused. Why would Radament do such a thing? Clearly, it's not just to annoy the Conclave. There was a dark reason behind.

As time went by, the High Templars learned that the reason why Radament told mortals of the existence of magic is because he needed allies. It was now clear to them that he wants to use mortals as puppets against them!

The Mortals' foolish (and not to mention scary) attempts to ritualize magic to take place would surely damn their souls and would turn them to the dark side.

To avoid this problem, the Conclave decided (though they deeply regret it) to accept mortals who knew enough about magic into the Nether Realms; thus occultists called "mortal-borns" or "half-bloods" came to be. At least by doing this, Radament's minions would diminish.

Eventually, Radament and his generals were captured and executed. The Dark Ones retreated to their dark lair once again. And the whole universe became peaceful for the second time.


	4. Bloodlines of Dark and Light

Disclaimer Thingy: I won't really own the following: harry potter, starcraft, warcraft, Diablo, the davinci code, Sabrina the teen-aged witch and all other stuff I used in this fic which is not mine. Blah blah blah… end of disclaimer thingy…

Psionic Assassin: This is the last Chapter of my fic. Wish you enjoy it. I'm now currently working on the sequel. And unfortunately, I think my slackerness has awaken from its dark lair again. Please pray for my lazy soul!!!

Chapter Four:

Bloodlines of Dark and Light

Little did the Conclave know that Radament had a wife and a child who would continue his reign of terror onto the world. This was cleverly masterminded by the Dark Ones.

They nursed the child in their dark lair until the time is right when they would strike again.

On the other side, the Avatar had a wife and child as well. The whole universe didn't know this for the Gods planned it very cleverly as well.

Both sides assigned mighty custodians to guard each ones' bloodlines and train them to be elite sorcerers.

The Scourge was the name of the Dark Ones' bloodline-protectors and the Avatar's was called The Horadrim, an ancient brotherhood of mighty templars and archons.

One day, a message came from the Gods through telepathy. A young templar called Krisista Ratchmavits became the messenger. She announced to the world that two children would soon be born. One from the side of light and the other from the side of darkness. Both children would grow up to be mighty occultists and would lead their own sides to power. One will have to conquer the other or the war between light and darkness will never end.

Months later, the said children came to be. Each of their sides trained them very well until the time was right to strike again.

And again, the Dark Ones came out of their dark lair and sieged the Nether Realms, under the sovereignty of Radament's Child. The other side prepared to defend the Nether Realms. Both battled again thus, the second War of the Templars took place.

Many High Templar died those days. At the present time, High Templars

The same thing happened. The Dark Ones' leader dies and The High Templars' leader disappeared. But their bloodlines continued on.

Till the 21st century came. Little did the whole universe know two girls came to be: One from the side of light and the other from the side of darkness. Will one of these two girls be the one who would put an end to the war?


End file.
